The Dim Light
by fallenmoka
Summary: Rumah yang dingin dan hidup yang tidak mereka bagi bersama. Tujuh malam sebelum hari kematian, Sasori mendekap sebuah surat dalam tidurnya. Aroma lembut mawar dan vanili masih tersisa di sana—fic telat buat F3, twoshot. RnR? :)


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto **bukan punya saya lagian ga minat, bikin fanfic lebih seru mwehehe.

**Rate M/Mature **buat bahasanya yang nggak sopan, konflik yang (mungkin) berat dan sedikit sexual theme ato apalah. Tapi **nggak ada lemon**.

**Warning**: liat yang diatas. OOC. Typo. Terus buat aku, ini panjang banget jadi maaf kalo ngebosenin:(( standart warning applied lah pokoknya. AU. Terinspirasi dari iklan lampu, tapi ini ga happily-ever-after kayak iklannya hehe:)) Tragedi datar juga termasuk bagian dari cerita ini. Ada yang bisa ngajarin gimana cara bikin yang sedih2 puhleaseee?

**Jarak umur Sasori&Sakura**: Sakura lahir, Sasori 5 tahun. Sakura umur 3, Sasori umur 8. Sakura umur 9, Sasori 14. Dan seterusnya~ Nama keluarga Ayah: Akasuna & Ibu: Haruno.

**Slight SasuSaku. DLDRDLDRDLDR.**

* * *

**The Dim Lights—**sinarnya akan mati sebentar lagi. Selamat tersesat dalam gelap.

.

( **_Seharusnya_** ini buat **SasoSaku Family: Fall and Fell Event**

**Theme: Achilless Heel** tapi terlambat hohoho yasudah biarlah #eh)

* * *

**one: satu**

Semuanya dimulai dari penghianatan seorang wanita karena tak puas dengan kehidupan cintanya yang menyedihkan—pasangan laki-lakinya murka dan tak bisa menerima akibat yang si perempuan hasilkan: buntalan kecil yang didekap hangat namun dibenci dengan sangat. 28 Maret, kelopak cantik bunga sakura berguguran di luar sana seolah menjadi sambutan selamat datang bagi satu malaikat kecil yang jatuh dari surga pagi ini.

Malaikat itu jelas jatuh di tempat yang salah.

Si perempuan menjerit muak—laki-laki kalap dan memberinya satu pelajaran di pipi. Barang-barang pecah berserakan; dentingan kaca di lantai, teriakan pilu dan raungan marah bersahut-sahutan membelah udara—membuat satu bayi mungil yang terlupakan begitu saja di sofa menangis keras. Tak ada yang mempedulikannya, seperti tak ada yang mempedulikan sesosok bocah laki-laki yang ketakutan sendirian di sudut kamar.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan—mencoba melindungi diri dari kemarahan dan dosa di sekelilingnya. Mulutnya komat-kamit menyanyikan lagu apa saja yang di ingatnya, tapi itu tidak cukup menghalau kesedihan ibunya dan kebencian ayahnya, serta tangisan tanda nasib malang dari bayi mungil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Perempuan jalang! Buang setan kecil itu, buang! Aku tak terima ada anak haram di bawah atap rumahku—buang dia atau hari ini juga nyawanya melayang!"

"Brengsek, kau! Dia tak tahu apa-apa, laki-laki sialan! Dia tak bersalah, kauyang bersalah! Bajingan! BRENGSEK! Kaulah yang harus disalahkan atas semua ini. Kau bercumbu dengan—"

"DIAAAAM! Diam kau, Pelacur!"

—PRANGG.

Sasori ingin menjerit dan menangis tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. _Ia harus kuat, harus kuat, harus kuat_, karena ia adalah anak laki-laki Ayah dan Ibu yang mengagumkan dan akan melindungi adik-adiknya nanti (mereka pernah berkata begitu sambil tersenyum manis sekali, tidak seperti hari ini). Sasori mencengkeram kepalanya dan menutup mata—ia memang sangat menginginkan adik, tapi tidak jika sebagai gantinya Ayah dan Ibu harus bertengkar seperti ini.

"Adik jalang." Sasori bergumam sambil melempar mainannya, tanpa mengerti maksud dari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Kristal bening jatuh di sudut matanya, ternyata ia memang bukan anak laki-laki Ayah dan Ibu yang mengagumkan.

Sasori menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kelabu, suara-suara menyakitkan yang dihasilkan orang tuanya perlahan melirih seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh dan bukan berasal dari ruang tengah rumah mereka. Sasori bisa merasakan kepalanya semakin berat dan matanya mengantuk; entah kenapa ruangan gelap ini jadi begitu menyesakkan.

Namun Sasori tahu ia sedang bermimpi, ia tidak membaca doa sebelum tidur tadi.

.

Pagi harinya, semua tampak baik-baik saja. Dan—oh, ada tambahan. Ada keranjang bayi baru di ruang tengah. Coba tebak apa berita yang Sasori dapatkan hari ini?

"Selamat datang di keluarga Akasuna, Sakura!"

Ibu terus tersenyum meski senyum itu sedikit aneh—kenapa mata Ibu terlihat seperti habis menangis?—oh, Sasori mengerti. Melahirkan memang sakit, karena itu hari ini ia akan menjadi kakak laki-laki baik hati dengan tidak terus-terusan merepotkan Ibu. Ia akan menjaga Sakura supaya tidak menangis sementara Ibu boleh tidur.

Tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak ingin membiarkan Sasori berada di dekat Sakura sebentar saja. Ayah menyeretnya menuju ruang depan dan—tangan Ayah diperban? Sasori tidak ingin bertanya mengapa. Sabetan ikat pinggang Ayah benar-benar pedih, Sasori tidak pernah mau mencobanya lagi.

(Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja.)

.

.

.

Ayah mengajarkan hal-hal aneh seperti: _jangan terlalu dekat dengan adik perempuanmu. Sasori, kau anak laki-laki Ayah, kau mengerti?_

Terkadang Sasori ingin bertanya, bukankan Sakura juga anak Ayah? _Anak perempuan Ayah_? Tetapi hal seperti itu tak pernah terucap karena Ayah tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya dan Ayah buru-buru menjanjikan sepeda merah yang selalu diinginkannya—hanya untuk anak laki-laki Ayah yang penurut. Jagoan Besar Ayah.

Sepertinya Ayah tidak terlalu suka anak perempuan (mungkin karena mereka cengeng dan lemah), namun seharusnya Sakura adalah pengecualian. Di usianya yang baru tiga tahun, Sakura adalah adik yang sangat manis dan tidak menangis saat dicubit—bagaimana bisa ada yang membenci sosok semanis Sakura? Ia mirip dengan peri-peri musim semi yang sering diceritakan Ibu dulu, saat ia masih cukup manja untuk mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur. (Sekarang tidak lagi.)

Tapi Ayah terlihat lebih tidak menyukai Sakura daripada anak-anak perempuan lain. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa Ayah membelikan Tayuya—tetangga mereka yang sangat menyebalkan—sedangkan Sakura tidak mendapat apapun?

Maka pada suatu hari yang cerah Ayah dan Nona Mei Terumi—uhh, dia teman kerja Ayah? —mengajak Sasori menghabiskan waktu di Disneyland Tokyo. Ibu dan Sakura tidak di ajak, kata Ayah memang sudah sepantasnya mereka tertinggal di rumah.

Kadang-kadang Ayah dan Nona Terumi membuatnya sedikit risih—uuh, sama-sama terlalu sering membelai misalnya? Sasori tidak terlalu menyukai Nona Terumi, lipstiknya terlalu merah dan parfumnya terlalu menyengat dan caranya tersenyum dan berbicara benar-benar aneh. Ia menatap Ayah seperti predator yang akan menangkap mangsanya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena sepertinya Nona Terumi bersedia memborong satu toko untuk diberikan pada Sasori. (Wow!)

Sasori membawakan banyak mainan dari Nona Terumi untuk Sakura—dan permen-permen manis (yang juga dibelikan Nona Terumi) untuk Ibu. Baik Ayah maupun Ibu tidak terlihat senang. Tapi Sakura terus tertawa dengan mainan barunya.

"Sasocchan, Sasocchan! Aku membeli nama mobil ini Ayah Jahat! Buaaghhll—dan dia meledak! Wow! Hahahaha!"

Sasori tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Meskipun di belakangnya, Ayah dan Ibu memulai debat menyebalkan tentang entah-apa lagi.

("Kau menghabiskan hari ini dengan perempuan itu _lagi_? Tapi kau bilang kau tak bisa pulang karena ada rapat! Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu seharian ini. Dan—de-demi tuhan, beraninya kau mengajak Sasori!"

.

"Diamlah, anakku hanya satu.")

.

.

Apa maksudnya itu?

* * *

**two: dua**

Waktu terus bergulir—dan tiba-tiba saja, sudah musim semi kesembilan semenjak Sakura hadir di keluarga mereka. Sang gadis kecil tertawa-tawa riang saat Ibu membawa kue tar kecil sebagai hadiah—dan masih pura-pura tertawa ketika Ayah bilang dia tidak bisa pulang. Selalu begitu sejak sembilan tahun sebelumnya, kalau Sasori tak salah ingat.

"Pulanglah, Sayang. Sakura berulang tahun hari ini, dia sangat berharap kau bisa datang."

"Benarkah? Selamat."

KLIK.

Ayah mereka tak pernah cukup baik pada Sakura. Ia bermuka masam dan menjadi semacam bajingan. Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa sering kali menangis, lalu Ayah dan Ibu mulai berargumen seperti pasangan yang mulai kehilangan cinta dan sialnya—

—sialnya, butuh sembilan tahun bagi Sasori untuk menyadari yang dialaminya bertahun-tahun lalu bukanlah sekedar mimpi buruk.

Namun realita. Realita sialan, masalah orang dewasa. Mereka tak seharusnya terseret arus kekacauan yang Ayah dan Ibu ciptakan. Tapi Sasori memilih tak peduli—ia bukan lagi jagoan besar yang bodoh, kau tahu? Sepeda merahnya telah berdebu di sudut gudang.

Ketika Sakura menangis menjerit-jerit meminta Ayah dan Ibu untuk berhenti, Sasori hanya butuh nikotin untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu waktu seolah berhenti berputar untuk beberapa saat—mozaik berbagai kenangan tentang keluarga tersusun di benaknya; membentuk kisah dengan akhir yang tidak indah. Sasori bisa membacanya.

Terkadang Sasori berpikir dengan logika yang jahat—bahwa mungkin Sakura memang ditakdirkan untuk _**ini**__, _semenjak kehadirannya bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di keluarga mereka. Namun ketika tawa riang sang adik menyapa pendengarannya, semua pemikiran bodoh itu hilang terbawa angin.

Adiknya menangis semakin keras yang ditingkahi dengan teriakan Ayah. Sasori berharap bisa melindungi Sakura, tetapi hatinya tak ingin beranjak dan satu langkah saja rasanya terlalu berat.

(Maka ia hanya menonton dari luar, seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang pengecut.)

.

.

"Sasocchan, anak haram itu apa?"

Sasori tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Di sampingnya, Sakura meloncat-loncat senang, seolah baru saja mendapati hal paling hebat di dunia.

"Darimana kau mempelajari kata itu Sakura?" Atau mungkin seharusnya ia bertanya '_Siapa_ yang menyebutmu begitu, Sakura?'

Sakura berceloteh, "Ayah menyebutku anak haram... Tapi dia tertawa. Hei, Sasocchan! Itu jarang sekali kan? Jadi, apa artinya?" _Ayah_. Tentu saja. Mengapa ia masih merepotkan diri bertanya?

Sasori memutuskan tidak menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hei hei, pengetahuanmu kurang ya, Sasocchan! Apa menurutmu aku ini anak haram?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin kau _memang_ anak haram."

Sasori tidak pernah bermaksud jahat. Lagipula, Sakura terlihat senang. Ia menari-nari penuh semangat mengikuti irama musik di televisi.

Memangnya apa yang lebih baik lagi daripada melihat Sakura tertawa senang?

.

"Ayah sialan."

Sasori menepuk kepala sang adik pelan, "Kau bisa dipukul kalau Ayah mendengarmu bicara seperti itu."

"Oh, Ayah melakukannya kemarin." Sakura menunjukkan sesuatu di lengan kirinya—astaga, itu memar. Ungu kehitaman tak wajar menodai kulit porselen sang adik. Sasori bisa merasakan mual dan muak jadi satu dalam perutnya.

Sakura mendapatkan itu ketika Ayah menemukan surat pemanggilan orang tua dari sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura berkelahi dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Dan mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang anak seusianya tak seharusnya tahu.

"Sasocchan sedang pergi _study tour_ makanya tidak tahu." Sang adik menggerutu pelan dan berlalu begitu saja.

Di telinga Sasori, kata-kata itu terdengar seperti: _seharusnya kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku_.

* * *

**three: tiga**

Sasori, Sakura, atau bahkan Ibu sama-sama punya pemikiran aneh bahwa musim panas kali ini akan jadi titik balik keadaan keluarga mereka, dimana segalanya berubah menjadi baik sedikit demi sedikit. Pemikiran yang salah, sebenarnya.

Hal itu dimulai ketika Sakura terus meminta pada Ayah untuk pergi _holiday_, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukan keluarga Ino dan Hinata tiap kali musim libur tiba. Sasori mengingat, memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi liburan. Boleh jadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu—beberapa bulan sebelum kelahiran Sakura. Ayah tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mencerca Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai bebal akan segala bentakan dan makian Ayah. Namun aneh, Ayah menyetujuinya juga.

(Sasori tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan maraton telepon semalaman yang dilakukan Ayah bersama Nona Terumi ketika Ibu sudah tertidur.

Tapi, hei, siapa yang peduli?)

Ayah memutuskan mereka akan berlibur di pantai dan menginap di hotel-hotel mewah tepi pantai. Langit berwarna biru cerah seperti kristal dan matahari bersinar hangat ketika mereka memulai perjalanan—cuaca ideal untuk musim panas.

Sasori mencatat bahwa semua terlihat senang, termasuk Ayah—yang berarti liburan ini bisa saja jadi liburan musim panas yang sempurna. Juga bagi remaja limabelas-setengah tahun yang sinis seperti Sasori. Bahkan Sasori bersumpah ia bisa mendengar bunyi deru ombak dan tawa merdu mengikik gadis-gadis pantai berbikini, dari jarak demikian jauh ini.

.

(Seharusnya ia peduli.)

.

Hari itu, semua hal berjalan menyenangkan. Ayah bilang ia tak bisa ikut berkeliling karena pusing—yang mana akan lebih baik bagi Sakura. Ibu memakluminya, lalu berkata bahwa mereka akan menunggu di pantai jika Ayah sudah merasa sehat. Lalu mereka berjemur, berenang dan makan banyak _seafood_ juga main membelah semangka bertiga. Sasori bahkan berkenalan dengan sekelompok gadis-gadis seksi yang menyebutnya menggemaskan. Meski Sasori terpaksa menjauh dari mereka akhirnya karena Ibu bilang Sakura tak mau belajar berenang tanpa dirinya.

Ayah tak kunjung datang, Ibu terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Ibu mengajak mereka ke pasar oleh-oleh, menawar habis-habisan dengan setiap pedagang dan tertawa nista tiap kali mereka menang. Ketika senja mulai menjelang, mereka berjalan kaki kembali menuju pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Sakura yang kelelahan tertidur dalam gendongan Sasori, rautnya damai dan sepetak senyum masih terlukis di wajahnya. Seperti malaikat.

Sudah lama Sasori tidak merasa sebahagia hari ini. Begitu pula Ibu, yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa dan bicara. Mungkin ketika mereka kembali ke hotel nanti, Ayah akan menyambut mereka dengan riang karena punya waktu banyak untuk nonton baseball di televisi. Seperti dulu—dan Sakura, tak perlu tertawa palsu lagi.

.

(Takdir punya cara kerja yang begitu misterius. Seharusnya kau peduli.)

.

Seharusnya Sasori tahu, Ayah takkan menyetujui begitu saja usul pergi berlibur. Terutama jika Sakura yang memintanya, mungkin ia hanya akan mengirim gadis kecil itu ke kamp militer musim panas dan tertawa ketika melihat bocah itu pulang babak belur. Lalu ia yang bodoh, kebahagiaan hari ini membuatnya lupa perihal Nona Terumi—wanita yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Ibu mengetuk pintu yang terkunci sementara Sasori masih menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Banyak suara-suara ganjil namun tak ada tanda pintu akan dibuka—Ibu menggedor semakin keras, dan suara-suara itu makin terdengar. Kantong-kantong belanja di tangan Ibu terlepas jatuh. Dan Sasori, bisa merasakan kemarahan membakar dadanya—tangannya bergetar dan demi tuhan…

"Ahnn… A-Aaaah! Le-Lebih cepat…."

Suara desahan seorang wanita. Ada orang sedang bercumbu di balik pintu ini.

"Buka! Buka pintunya! BUKAAA!" Ibu menggedor dan berteriak seperti kesetanan . Tatapan matanya buas dan terluka, air mata meleleh di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Buka, kubilang buka! BRENGSEK! Bajingan, buka pintu ini!"

"BUKA PINTU INI SEKARANG!"

Sasori merasa seluruh badannya membeku ketika pintu di hadapannya akhirnya berderit terbuka. Ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat bagaimana sang Ibu bertransformasi menjadi semacam wanita gila yang berteriak-teriak histeris penuh tangis. Dan di hadapannya—

Mei Terumi, bahkan tak mau repot-repot memasang dulu pakaian dalamnya. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya tergerai kusut seperti habis bergulat di ranjang. Setiap tanda merah menjijikkan di lehernya meneriakkan kata jalang. Dan di belakang wanita itu—Ayah. Hanya menunduk tak berani menatap.

"Mengganggu." Wanita itu menggerutu pelan. Ibu jatuh terduduk di lantai—seluruh badannya bergetar dan ia nyaris tak bisa bicara. Hanya air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Kemarahan menguasai diri Sasori. Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri dan menyambar leher wanita sialan yang mungkin telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Wanita itu berteriak karena sesak, tapi Sasori tak peduli. Ibu kembali menangis meraung-raung dan Ayah—tidak, bajingan ini bukan lagi ayahnya—belari mengambil pisau lipat dan mengancam Sasori untuk berhenti. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kau pantas. Dengar itu, Jalang?"

"Kkkhh—le-leppass! Aakkhh—"

"Turunkan tanganmu, Sasori! AKASUNA SASORI! Kau gila!"

Persetan dengan mereka semua. Sasori tak peduli dengan apapun di sekelilingnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah; ia akan membuat wanita Terumi ini menderita separah mungkin—sebelum satu suara mungil kekanakan menyapa pendengaran Sasori dan membuatnya membeku seperti patung lilin.

"Sa-Sasocchan? Ini kenapa? Ibu kenapa? Sasocchan! Sasori!"

Cengkeraman Sasori di leher Nona Terumi terlepas. Ia tidak mempedulikan wanita yang nyaris pingsan itu ataupun bekas memar di leher yang akan Sasori hasilkan nanti. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu; adik kecilnya. Mata zamrudnya diselimuti ketakutan dan—oh lihat, ada banyak kristal bening yang nyaris tumpah di sana.

(Punggung Sasocchan tadi begitu hangat, wangi dan nyaman dan rasanya ia tak ingin terbangun—namun tiba-tiba teriakan-teriakan mengerikan membuat segala rasa aman itu hilang.)

"Sa-Sasocchan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Ketika Sasori menatapnya, rasanya seperti ada lubang hitam neraka di bawah kakinya, menariknya jatuh dan ia takkan bisa kembali lagi.

(Dan ia tak mau kembali hanya untuk melihat Sakura menangis.)

* * *

**four: empat**

Ayah dan Ibu resmi bercerai tepat saat Sasori menginjak umur enambelas tahun. Tidak ada pesta besar-besaran ataupun barang-barang baru hadiah untuk anak laki-laki Ayah yang penurut kali ini—oh, dia memang selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih bagus daripada Sakura— yang ada hanya surat-surat perceraian dan ketok palu hakim yang terdengar seperti dentingan teror.

Ibu bahkan terlalu sibuk bersedih untuk bisa mengingat ulang tahun putra sulungnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam saputangan lebar, sementara Mei Terumi yang lehernya terbalut syal menyeringai di seberang sana. Jika ada kesempatan lain, Sasori akan membunuhnya. Dengan begitu ulang tahunnya akan lebih sempurna.

Sasori tidak menampakkan raut wajah apapun saat berpapasan dengan laki-laki yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi seseorang yang asing baginya. Ayah menatapnya penuh harap—dan Sasori membalas dengan isyarat: tidak, aku takkan mau.

Mereka kembali ke rumah. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah mereka—hanya saja, tempat ini telah kehilangan satu penghuninya. Tidak ada lagi bekas tetesan kopi di meja tamu atau koran yang tergeletak sembarangan atau sepatu kerja yang tak dikembalikan ke raknya. Sasori mencoba tidak terlalu peduli.

Ibu masih terus menangis. Ia membanting foto pernikahan yang dipajang di ruang depan dan mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Tidak satupun dari Sasori atau Sakura berani mengetuk pintu Ibu mereka. Jadi sore ini Sasori mencoba membuat sesuatu untuk mereka makan, sementara Sakura menunggu di meja makan.

"Sasocchan, ulang tahunmu buruk, ya? Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat."

Sakura memanggilnya Sasocchan, yang berarti adiknya itu cukup baik-baik saja saat ini, "Yeah. Buruk sekali."

Sakura tidak menjawab lagi. Ia memain-mainkan sendok dan garpu di tangannya. Sasori kadang heran melihat bagaimana adiknya bisa terus bersikap ceria setelah segala hal yang ia lalui; Ayah yang membencinya, pertengkaran orangtua yang tidak bisa dimengerti, kakak laki-laki yang seolah tak peduli dan—Sakura masih selalu tersenyum.

Senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya.

Sakura hanyalah gadis kecil berumur sebelas tahun biasa—ia manis, cerdas dan ceria. Tempat ia seharusnya berada bukanlah rumah dimana ia harus belajar berbohong dan memalsukan senyum dan menghafal kata-kata kotor setiap harinya. Rumah tempatnya pulang seharusnya bukanlah rumah yang memakan karekter aslinya dan merubahnya jadi sedikit janggal.

Sasori meletakkan semangkuk sup miso panas di atas meja, Sakura berhenti memainkan permainan sendoknya dan menatap sang kakak tepat di mata. Warna karamel madu yang hangat bertemu dengan hijau rumput segar—dan kau tahu? Tidak ada lagi bintang-bintang yang bersinar di lautan zamrud itu; hanya dingin merajai sinarnya.

"Sasocchan, coba tebak?" Sakura berucap ringan, "Aku sudah tahu apa arti anak haram sebenarnya, dari dulu-dulu." Suaranya riang seperti biasa namun iramanya mampu membuat Sasori membeku.

"Dan seperti yang kau bilang, aku memang anak haram." Ia melanjutkan, "Mungkin Ayah tak akan ikut selingkuh dan Ibu tidak bersedih kalau aku bukan anak haram. Katakan saja, Sasocchan, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang perceraian ini?"

Mereka pernah punya pikiran yang sama, Sasori tahu. Tapi ia takkan bicara begitu karena Sakura akan bersedih dan itu adalah hal terburuk. Maka Sasori menjawab dengan hati-hati,"Menurutmu?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah ada saja—a-aku yang membuat Ayah dan Ibu jadi seperti ini. Walaupun ini semua sebenarnya salah Ibu." Sakura berdiri dan menendang kursinya. "Aku tahu kau juga berpikir begitu!"

Tidak. Itu tidak benar samasekali, meskipun sama seperti yang sang adik katakan: Sasori juga _pernah_ berpikir begitu, dulu. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu hal itu tidak benar.

"Kau salah, Sakura." Sasori balas berteriak, "Kau salah! Ayah yang memulai semuanya lebih dulu!"

Sakura pasti tidak mendengar karena, pintu terbanting menutup di belakangnya. Sup miso buatan Sasori sudah mendingin, dan ia terpaksa menghabiskannya sendirian karena para perempuan di rumahnya tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Rasanya lebih buruk dari sup miso manapun yang pernah ia makan.

* * *

**five: lima**

Tahun ini Sakura menjadi siswi _chūgakkō_ dan ia terlihat cukup bangga dengan seragam _sailor_-nya, sementara Sasori naik ke tingkat kedua sebagai siswa _kōtōgakkō._ Dan Ibu mereka, tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Ia masih menjadi langganan tetap psikiater dan klub-klub malam lokal, tempat dimana ia berharap bisa menyembuhkan luka hati dan—_well_, mungkin saja mereka akan punya adik baru setelah itu. Seperti kejadian duabelas tahun yang lalu.

Rumah menjadi sepi—Ibu melanglang buana menuju tiap sudut kota untuk menemukan belahan jiwa baru, sementara Sakura telah menemukan gadis-gadis populer yang terlihat ingin berteman dengannya. Sasori sibuk mengencani deretan panjang gadis-gadis yang sepertinya rela melakukan _apa saja_ untuk bisa menghabiskan satu malam fantastis bersamanya. Terkadang Sasori menganggap hal itu memuakkan, dan mencampakkan mereka seperti sampah supaya ada sedikit hiburan di hari-harinya yang menyedihkan.

Mereka seperti hidup dalam dunia sendiri-sendiri. Sakura tidak ingin repot-repot menyapa kakak laki-lakinya ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di tempat boling saat Sakura sedang _hangout _dengan teman-teman (palsu) nya. Karena, eewh—Sasori duduk bersama seorang gadis yang mengingatkannya pada Nona Terumi. _Bitch_, Sakura berujar dalam hati.

(Mereka tidak terlihat seperti satu keluarga lagi karena ada dinding tebal tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka untuk saling mendekat.)

.

.

Sakura bangun paling awal pagi itu, dan tidak mendapati Ibu yang biasanya sedang tertidur di sofa setelah petualangan malamnya. Ia berusaha menepis rasa khawatir—Ibu bahkan pernah melancong ke Hong Kong tanpa bilang-bilang mereka, dan tidak pulang selama delapan hari. Mungkin kali ini ia sedang memulai perjalanan baru lagi yang entah apa.

Maka Sakura menyiapkan sereal dan susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Matahari mulai terbit dan sinarnya menerobos jendela, Sakura berpikir apakah ia haru membangunkan Sasori—namun ia mengurungkan niat karena biasanya kakak laki-lakinya itu cukup rajin untuk bangun pagi sendiri.

Ia bergegas mandi dan mematut diri di depan kaca dengan seragam _sailor_-nya. Lalu mengganti pita merah besar hadiah dari Sasori yang biasa dikenakannya dan menggantinya dengan bandana perak berhias yang lebih anggun; lebih dewasa. Ada cowok yang tampan sekali di kelasnya—ia terlihat misterius dan seksi dengan kulit pucat dan mata sehitam malam. Seluruh teman-temannya menyukai cowok itu, jadi mungkin ia juga begitu.

(Tapi terkadang Sakura pikir ia lebih menyukai cowok berambut merah dengan wajah menggemaskan.)

.

.

_Hangover_. Sangat menyebalkan, Sasori membatin. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia minum, tapi _hangover_ ini sungguh sialan. Sasori memijat kepalanya dan membaui badannya; ada bekas parfum wanita disana. Aromanya membuat Sasori ingin muntah.

Tadi malam, Sasori dan teman kencannya pergi ke bar dan minum sedikit-sedikit. Semuanya cewek itu yang bayar tentu saja. Namun setelah itu hal-hal menjadi aneh. Di antara cahaya warna-warni dan detak musik dunia malam, Sasori melihat teman kencannya perlahan berubah menjadi Mei Terumi; dengan lipstiknya yang terlalu merah, parfumnya yang terlalu menyengat dan tatapannya yang seperti predator. Sasori menendang cewek itu dan dengan sisa kesadarannya, berlari menuju bar lain untuk minum semalaman dan menghapus bayang-bayang buruk itu. Untung saja sundal itu tidak menyusulnya.

Dan sekarang, jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan. Sakura pasti tak mau repot membangunkannya. Ketika Sasori melewati pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka, ia melihat pita merah pemberiannya teronggok seperti sampah di bawah meja.

Oh, dia memang sudah berubah jadi remaja pembangkang yang tidak seperti adiknya.

Di ruang keluarga, Sasori tidak melihat Ibu yang sedang menonton drama di televisi atau membereskan rumah dengan wajah mengantuk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah mereka.

(Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Termasuk pada Sakura yang tidak memakai pita merahnya lagi. Uh, pubertas.)

.

.

"Sasori, kemana Ibu?"

"Tidak tahu."

.

.

Sebuah surat datang limabelas hari kemudian, dari seorang wanita yang sangat mereka sayangi. Atau mungkin seorang wanita pernah sangat mereka sayangi. Ikatan kekeluargaan perlahan-lahan mulai pudar dalam diri masing-masing mereka.

Surat yang menghabiskan dua lembar kertas folio itu membawa cek beberapa ratus ribu yen bersamanya. Dan semacam kata-kata palsu 'aku akan kembali'. Surat itu beraroma campuran mawar dan vanilla dan bayangan tentang hidup yang lebih baik terlukis dalam setiap huruf yang Ibu tuliskan.

Sasori merobek kertas itu jadi dua dan memberikan satu potong pada Sakura. Pandangannya beralih ke kamar sang ibu—tempat itu dingin dan kesepian. Rumah ini telah kehilangan satu lagi penghuninya. Lampu redup di langit-langit sana adalah saksi bisu tentang apa yang bisa takdir lakukan pada sebuah keluarga.

Mulai hari ini, hanya akan ada **Sasori&Sakura**

(Yang hidup seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.)

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasori begitu lama tanpa berkedip, Sasori memilih untuk tetap sibuk pada game konsol-nya.

Lalu bertanya-tanya sendiri tentang apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

.

.

Hampir jam duabelas malam ketika Sakura tiba di rumah dan lampu tak ada yang menyala. Sepertinya Sasori juga sudah melupakan tempat dimana ia harus tinggal.

Sakura melambai pada teman-temannya di dalam mobil, mereka membalas dengan heboh dan memancing teriakan tetangga tentang gadis-gadis tigabelas tahun kurang ajar yang tak kenal waktu. Sakura memutar kunci dan kenop pintu dan—

—ia tidak ingin berada di sini.

Tempat dimana ia tak punya siapapun untuk menyayangi. Rumah yang tidak seperti rumah. Tempat dimana ia ditinggalkan sendiri.

Sakura tertidur di sofa tanpa melepas sepatu dan menyalakan lampu. Surat Ibu nyaris remuk dalam dekapannya—aroma lembut mawar dan vanilla luntur dari kertasnya seperti air matanya yang mengalir tak berguna.

(Sakura sangat merindukan mereka semua. _Sangat_. Ia ingin Ibu yang meskipun langganan kelab malam namun selalu mengomel jika ia pulang di atas jam tujuh dan Sasori yang tak membiarkannya masuk ke rumah setelah itu.

Sasori yang sekarang bahkan tak pulang.)

.

Sementara itu Sasori, ia sedang mengecap berbagai macam dosa di bagian lain kota. Pikiran buruk tentang sang adik kecil membawanya pada salah satu kelab malam langganan Ibu dan _hangov_er lagi. Tidak masalah, ia pria delapanbelas tahun yang independen. Lagipula besok hari Minggu.

Deidara dan Kisame mulai beradu tinju dengan entah siapa di belakang punggungnya, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli.

"Hei, kau mirip salah satu perempuan langgananku."

"Mungkin dia Ibuku."

"Dan kalian sama gilanya—hah. Selalu minta tambah minum kalau sedang sendirian— juga tolong bilang pada teman-temanmu itu berhenti membuat kacau bisnisku! Hoi! Jangan berkelahi! Jangan berkelahi ditempatku!"

.

Sakura sedang apa sekarang ya?

* * *

**six: enam**

Tidak ada yang berubah—masih sama seperti tahun sebelumnya. Rumah yang dingin. Hidup yang tidak mereka bagi bersama. Sepasang kakak dan adik yang jarang saling berbicara. Ayah mengirimkan uang setiap bulan ke rekening Sasori—hanya untuk anak laki-laki Ayah yang penurut, cih.—dan Ibu mengirim cek setiap dua bulan sekali untuk Sakura dan Sasori. Jumlah uang-uang itu lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua.

(Dan setiap dua bulan sekali pula sepasang kakak beradik itu menunggu apakah ada kata _halo-putra-putriku _yang menemani cek itu. Tapi tak pernah ada apapun. Ibu pasti telah menemukan cinta baru.)

Saat hari kelulusannya tiba, Sasori melihat satu kepala merah muda tertutup topi rajut duduk sendirian di sudut sana. Menjauh dari keramaian. Sepertinya adik perempuannya masih terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan afeksi. Sasori membalas perhatian kecil itu dengan memasak makan malam untuk berdua—dua tahun ini, kemampuan masaknya meningkat drastis.

Meskipun Sakura berkata sebaliknya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**seven: tujuh **

Momen yang sangat jarang adalah dimana Sasori dan Sakura bersikap seperti kakak dan adik sungguhan. Saat itu Sasori sembilanbelas tahun dan Sakura empat belas tahun.

Hujan deras di luar sana—angin menelusup masuk lewat sela-sela jendela. Sasori dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di sofa tempat dulu Ibu sering tertidur sehabis mabuk semalaman, selimut menutupi seluruh badan mereka sampai ke bahu. Mata mereka tak mau beralih dari siaran sepakbola di televisi. Sakura cukup suka Barcelona, dan Sasori sudah memuja klub sepak bola itu sejak masih balita.

Tidak tahu mengapa, hari ini mereka merasa saling membutuhkan lebih dari hari-hari lainnya.

"Sasori, apa pendapatmu tentang cinta?"

Sasori menatap figur sang adik yang terlihat sedikit ganjil karena cahaya televisi , "Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Uuuh—karena banyak orang yang jatuh cinta." Sakura menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, "Ada cowok yang tampan sekali. Semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, dan _aku pikir_ aku juga. Tapi Hinata malah jatuh cinta sama Naruto yang jelek. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana cinta itu?"

Satu hal yang Sasori benar-benar sadari sekarang adalah: Sakura bukan lagi bocah kecil dengan tubuh kurus dan gaun kebesaran. Ia sekarang adalah gadis muda yang akan segera mekar dan jadi benar-benar cantik. Jatuh cinta adalah hal wajar yang pasti akan ia alami, seperti semua gadis lainnya.

Sasori entah mengapa merasa sedikit aneh. Dalam memorinya, Sakura tak pernah tumbuh dewasa dan akan selalu menjadi _adik kecilnya_. Gadis kecil_nya_.

"Kau tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta dengan siapa." Sasori menjawab pelan. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan sinar mata penuh ingin tahu dan raut yang tidak puas.

"Apa lagi?" ketus Sasori. Cemilan rendah lemak mereka terlupakan begitu saja. "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang baik. Semua orang akan mengalaminya, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Sudah?"

"Itu terdengar seperti dongeng!" Protes Sakura "Sebutkan hal-hal lain yang lebih realistis."

"Semua wanita berpikir begitu, Saku. Jadi berhenti bertanya." Sasori mengalihkan lagi matanya ke televisi—dan ia ketinggalan satu gol. Sialan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Hening sejenak_. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?_

_Setelah semua petualangan malam dan dosa itu, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Dengan sederetan gadis yang memohon sedikit saja ruang hatimu—dan rela memberikan apapun untukmu. Dan seluruh kisah bodoh itu berakhir dengan seragam: kutukan dari mereka untukmu._

Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?

Apa kau pernah _percaya_ pada cinta?

"Sasori?"

Lama Sasori tidak menjawab, di antara mereka hanya suara televisi yang mendominasi. Mereka telah ketinggalan satu gol lagi, tapi nampaknya Sasori tidak peduli. Matanya tak beralih dari motif mobil-mobilan selimut di tubuh mereka.

"Tidak." Sasori menjawab pelan. "Tidak pernah."

"Tidak pernah?" Sakura mendebat heran. "Seharusnya kau pernah. Sasori, kau sudah pernah mengencani lebih dari duapuluh gadis! Disebut apa itu kalau bukan cinta?"

"Sakura, jangan pernah percaya cinta." Sasori menjawab cepat, suara kakaknya itu tajam dan dalam dan banyak hal tidak indah yang terkandung dalam setiap nadanya."Cinta bukan hal yang baik. Cinta bukan hal baik untuk kita berdua. Yah, itu kalau kau ingin jawaban yang realistis."

Cinta bukanlah suatu hal yang baik, ia membutakan dan membuatmu kehilangan arah. Cinta bukanlah hal baik, seperti kenyataan bahwa ada cinta yang telah mati di ruangan ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Membuat seorang pria meninggalkan wanita yang nyaris setengah gila setelah mereka saling menghianati dan menginjak-injak hati mereka atas nama cinta. Meninggalkan anak-anak yang terbebani dosa-dosa mereka dan tidak hidup bahagia.

Tidak ada cinta untuk kita berdua, Sakura.

"Cinta bukan hal baik... apa itu seperti yang terjadi pada Ayah dan Ibu?"

Sasori memilih untuk tidak menjawab, matanya kembali fokus pada televisi. Namun dari tatapannya, Sasori seperti sedang tak ada disini. Maka Sakura tidak akan memaksa Sasori untuk menjawab; ia sudah cukup mengerti.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dan klub kesayangan mereka menang. Sasori tidak melakukan tarian kemenangan seperti biasanya, kakaknya itu hanya diam menatap hampa pada televisi. Sakura jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak usah bertanya.

Sasori kembali ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara satu katapun. Sakura menatap punggung tegap sang kakak dan ia melihat, ada banyak beban disana. Dan kesedihan. Dan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang seharusnya tak ia ingatkan kembali.

Sakura berbalik ke samping—dan mendapati aroma maskulin sang kakak masih lekat tertinggal di sana. Hangat. Ia menghirupnya lagi untuk hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal di sini. Sepasang kakak beradik yang tak punya orang lain yang akan peduli.

(Tuan Akasuna dan Nona Haruno sudah begitu jauh sekarang.)

Sepasang kakak beradik.

Kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuannya.

_Lalu apa yang kau pikir akan terjadi? Ini bukan kisah cinta._

Sasori benar, cinta bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Terutama ketika kau tak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta.

Itu buruk. Buruk sekali.

* * *

**eight: delapan**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat menaruh respek dengannya. Oh tuhan!

Teman-temannya menatap tidak suka saat Uchiha tampan itu melewati mereka begitu saja dan tersenyum setipis benang gigi pada Sakura. Selama ini mereka semua telah sepakat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah cowok milik bersama—yang berarti, tidak satupun dari mereka boleh mendapat kesempatan jika yang lain tidak. Keadaan seperti ini membuat teman-temannya berpikir kalau Sakura ingin memonopoli.

"_Prom_ nanti kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke sepertinya tidak memerlukan jawaban dan tidak peduli dengan mulut Sakura yang membentuk huruf 'O' besar saking kagetnya. Uchiha tidak bisa ditolak, tentu saja. "Kau pergi denganku."

Memang kasar dan sama sekalli tidak romantis, tapi hei—ini adalah momen yang diinginkan semua gadis! Dan karena hanya Sakura seoranglah yang beruntung mendapatkannya, maka ia jadi sasaran kebencian gadis-gadis Konoha _Kotogakko_ hari itu. Kecuali Ino dan Hinata yang malah berdebat apakah sebaiknya Sakura pergi atau tidak.

"U-Uchiha-san itu tidak baik, Saku. Ne-Neji-nii bilang dia itu bajingan—astaga, aku berbicara kotor! Neji-nii bilang di-dia kenal dengan kakaknya Uchiha-san, dan mereka sama-sama uhh—suka main perempuan. D-Dan mereka lebih suka wanita dewasa."

"Tentu saja kau bilang begitu karena tidak bisa melihat keindahan cowok lain yang bukan Naruto, Hinacchan. Dan Uchiha bersaudara itu seksi sekali! Orang-orang tampan begitu memang wajar kalau punya banyak perempuan, soalnya siapa sih yang tidak mau? Jidat, kau benar-benar beruntung! KYAAA! Padahal dadamu serata papan ujian, dan itu sama sekali tidak dewasa."

"I-Inocchi, jangan terlalu frontal. Nanti Saku jadi tidak pede dengan u-uh—dadanya."

Sakura sama sekali tidak mendapat pencerahan dari percakapan bodoh kedua temannya. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Sasori yang sudah pernah pergi ke pesta _prom_ sebelumnya. Sasori selalu punya jawaban bagus, tidak labil seperti Ino dan Hinata.

Satu hal yang Sakura lupakan: tidak ada lagi waktu untuk berpikir. _Prom night_ tinggal dua minggu lagi dan biasanya, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan—termasuk jika cowok itu ingin dia membesarkan dadanya supaya terlihat lebih dewasa.

.

Lagipula, bukankah selama ini Uchiha Sasuke selalu menjadi pacar impiannya? Atau jika bisa memilih, maka ia ingin jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke saja.

.

Sepatu Sasori ada di rak, itu berarti dia sudah pulang dari kampus. Sakura sudah tidak sabar ingin bertanya, akhir-akhir ini Sasori senang sekali mendengarkan ceritanya tentang apapun. Mereka bisa berbagi cerita seharian dan setelah itu masih ada banyak lagi bahan cerita untuk dibicarakan.

Seperti sepasang kakak dan adik yang rukun.

Sakura baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah ketika ia dengar suara desahan tak wajar yang begitu keras berasal dari kamar Sasori. Keras, keras sekali. Siapapun wanita yang mendesah seperti itu; ia pasti sedang berada dalam puncak kenikmatan dosa.

Oh, sepertinya Sasori sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Desah kenikmatan wanita barunya pasti jauh lebih menarik daripada cerita-cerita membosankan adiknya.

Sakura melempar tas ke sembarang arah dan langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam kegiatan mencari di internet gaun prom tercantik yang pernah ada—yang bisa membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan dan semua gadis akan menangis karena cemburu. Setelah itu Sasuke akan mencintainya seperti tak ada hari esok dan—selamat tinggal, Sasori.

(Oh, saat itu Sasori juga akan terpana melihatnya!)

Sakura mengutuk karena bahkan musik yang diputarnya dalam volume tertinggi bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan suara erangan dosa mereka dari dalam kamar.

(_Speaker_-nya yang jelek, atau perempuan itu yang terlalu jalang?)

.

.

"Cewek itu jelek. Terlalu sederhana." _Tapi ia bisa mendesah seperti seorang jalang. "_Selera _fashion_-nya seperti nenek-nenek."

Sasori tidak menjawab. Agaknya kulkas lebih menarik daripada Sakura untuk dipandang.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke _prom night_ sabtu depan. Dan aku punya pasangan dansa yang oke."

Sasori mengambil satu porsi nasi lagi seolah Sakura tak ada di sana. "Itu bagus."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya—sakit hati. Seharusnya Sasori lebih protektif pada _adik perempuannya_. Ia juga bisa bertanya pada Sakura seperti: 'Siapa cowok yang beruntung itu?' lalu mendengarkan detail-detail terkecil dari cerita adiknya tentang bagaimana cowok tertampan di sekolah itu mengajaknya.

Dan Sasori boleh cemburu kalau ia mau.

Sakura melempar sumpit tepat di kepala sang kakak, "Sepertinya jalang itu sudah benar-benar menguasai pikiranmu ya, Sasocchan! Apa sih yang kau lihat dari cewek jelek seperti dia? Desahannya yang terlalu keras?"

Sasori tetap di kursinya, dan menatap sang adik dengan kemarahan membakar di iris sewarna madunya, "Jaga bicaramu, Sakura. Aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku takkan pernah menerima perkataan kurang ajar seperti itu."

Nada suaranya dingin dan ada kebencian yang asing terselip di sana.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar memuakkan, Saku."

Waktu berhenti sejenak saja—dan ketika ia berputar lagi, ada sesuatu yang patah dalam diri Sakura. Rasa sesaknya benar-benar hebat, seperti udara dalam paru-parunya berhenti ada. Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sasori pergi begitu saja tanpa menghabiskan porsi keduanya. Ia bahkan tidak berkata apapun dan Sakura tak ingin mencegahnya. Ada hati yang patah; tapi Sakura meyakinkan diri ini bukan tentang cinta atau apapun. Ini hanya kesedihan karena tak ada orang yang menginginkanmu sebagai yang pertama. Sakura menahan sesak dan berpikir, mungkin rumah ini akan kehilangan satu orang lagi nanti.

Hari-hari buruk dimana ia dan Sasori tak saling bicara akan segera kembali. Sebaiknya Sakura bersiap-siap.

Tuhan—apa yang telah ia lakukan?

(Sakura terlalu sibuk menangis sehingga ia tidak tahu ponselnya telah berdering sebanyak duapuluhtiga kali, semuanya panggilan dari Uchiha Sasuke.)

* * *

Okeeee~ sebenarnya ini mau dibikin oneshot tapi kayaknya bakal terlalu panjang, dan belom selesai. Kalo nunggu ini selesai nanti kayaknya ga bakal dipublish sampai kapanpun. Yaudah jadi setengahnya aja dulu.

read and review and concrit? =)) itu akan sangat membahagiakan saya:')

oh iya, ada yang bisa nolongin nggak gimana cara ngebuat yang sedih2 jadi begitu ngejleb dan feelnya kuat? aku ngerasa cerita ini sangat jauh dari kayak gitu._.

Babai~ *kecupjauhmuah*


End file.
